


Laura to the Rescue

by findingcreativity



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingcreativity/pseuds/findingcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps this is a dream. Maybe if I pinch myself, I could find out. But I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in this dream world where I had a brooding heroine vampire as a girlfriend, who I helped in saving Silas University."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at another one of my ships. Also first attempt of a multi-chapter fic. Wish me luck and enjoy.

~Laura~

Perhaps this is a dream. Maybe if I pinch myself, I could find out. But I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay in this dream world where I had a brooding heroine vampire as a girlfriend, who I helped in saving Silas University. I sit up on my bed and let the adventure that was last night's dream settle into my memory, what I remember of it, of course. My lingering on leading such a life came to halt when I realize today was the day I move into my dorm, at you guessed it, Silas University. A new start, new school, a roommate, I've never met. Her name is Carmilla. I can't help but imagine what she looks like, which doesn't leave me surprised that she was the main character in last night's rendition of falling in love with a vampire. It's bittersweet, leaving the comfort of home, but finally getting an opportunity at an adventurous life, maybe even come across a mystery.

Enough thinking about it, time to get to it. I throw on my favorite sweatpants and shirt, and leave my room, catching one last glimpse of familiarity that I won't see until the next time I visit home. I slip downstairs and past my parents, my dad is loading the car, so I go to the kitchen to grab a cookie. I love those

"Did you eat breakfast sweetie?" my mom asks.

"Uh."

"We can stop for breakfast on the way there," dad states from the door.

With a mouthful of cookie, I nod and points in agreement with dad.

"You still can't have cookies first thing in the morning."

"Leave her be, she'll be fine" my dad replies.

~Camilla~

A taste of freedom, that's what we all want. The orange tint of the sunset is beaming through my window shade, as I look around my new room, and admire my ability to bring more stuff than I could possibly need. It was the end of the move-in day. The day I can begin to finally enjoy my freedom. I am kidding of course, but at least, I can stop worrying about my parents walking in on me. I do have a roommate, but that doesn't seem to bother me too much. She seems like a nice person, has a lot of school pride, I mean a lot. The first thing she did was make her bed, she has a Silas blanket. She even bought the plush toy we all get and put it with her pillows. Then she moved on to her closet, she has black, gray, white and maroon hoodies, they all have Silas University somewhere on them. Someone really likes this school.

We're freshmen, or like the school seems to call us, first years, this means we have to go listen to a speech by the dean of students. That ought to be fun. Nothing I like more than jumping right into people talking monotone, attempting to dump their vast knowledge on me.

Auditoriums get cold, I think to myself. I go to my part of the closet where I haven't attempted through my suitcase, looking for sweaters, I grab my favorite one, it's gray and it says Feed Me on the front. I pull the sweatshirt over my head and drape the right side of the collar down to the edge of the shoulder, such an effortless look, I know.

"Heading to the commencement?" she asks me, she looks up at me from her suitcase, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yea," I reply.

She gets up from her spot on the floor, which is covered in random items, I am assuming she wants to put around the room, swiftly grabs one of her Silas hoodies, at least, we all know she goes here, and walks in front of me and says, "Let's go."

I sigh just a little.

"Laura, right?"

"Yep." I look at her, and give her the best smile I could muster. .

"That's a cools sweater by the way," okay so she is looking for small talk. I hope she doesn't want to converse all the way to the auditorium, "feed me, that's hilarious," she musters between laughs.

~Laura~

We get to the auditorium after a tedious attempt at holding a conversation with my roommate. We've been here all of two seconds and she's off, right to the front, waving at a group of people she must know. I look at the back, up the bleachers, to look for an opening to sit, and I hear my name being screamed across the auditorium.

"Laura!"

Oh dear, I've been identified, and now the whole school knows my name. Straight in front of me is Danny, standing to wave frantically at me for me to come over. My eyes slip from their position and do a slight roll. Guess I have somewhere to sit now.

"Laura," Danny says to me one more time to affirm my name to everyone around us, "you're not hard to spot, you know?"

"I know," I shoot back with a light laugh.

"You guys should've seen it before, it was practically orange."She says to her friends.

"You're a redhead?" One of Alex's friends asks me.

"No. I um, bleach my hair. A lot. I tried to lighten again for prom, but I accidentally bought brown hair dye instead, and went through with the whole things, and dyed my hair. Didn't realize it until afterward. So I went and got the right thing, the bleach and when I rinsed it out, my hair was orange."

I see Danny out the corner of my eye, laughing way too hard, apparently this is profoundly funny to her. She claps a couple time, trying to gather herself. In the meantime, she introduces me to her friends, Lola, and LaFontaine. They live on her floor. Leave it to Danny to have friends already. Then again, it's not surprising.

"So how'd you guys meet?" LaFontaine asks.

"Orientation," Danny says excitedly. It was a good day, figures why she's so excited about telling people that.

The day started early, 7 a.m. early, it was like the school was preparing us to be mindless early morning robots. You already know about the first part. My parents insisted on coming with me. Lucky for me orientation was on the same day they both had off from work, my mom is a cardiologist and my dad is a neurosurgeon, I can't stop thinking about the odds of that happening or that they planned this. No matter how over the top this may sound, I wouldn't be surprised if they called the school and told them which day they have off and to plan accordingly. Plan or not, I'm sure somewhere in my letter from the school, which my mother seem to have known about before me, it said that parent's attendance was optional. It was 7:30 and my dad was already yelling at us to be ready because he was heading to the car. The whole ride there was a reminiscing session for my parents. How they couldn't wait to be knee deep in science, surrounded by like-minded people. How their biggest decision was to take a biology or chemistry lab, or both at the same time. The ironic part about it? They went to the same school; the icing on the cake is they even went to med school together. The school they went to, has it's own med school, perfect for them. Dad goes on and on about how they never noticed each other because they were so buried in their work; the lesson from this according to my mom is, how important it is to keep myself surrounded by a science environment. So it's possible to go four years of college, without so much as even attempting to date. My parents think this is highly plausible, but of course, they do, who am I kidding. Things only got better, once we got to the school, I'm in the auditorium with my parents, engulfed by people I don't know. The dean goes up on the stage to greet us all, and then the part I've been waiting for, the moment we separate from our parents. I get to find out what my classes are, more about my major (if there is anything else for me to learn about their biology program), by myself.

I got put in 8:30 biology, mom, and dad are going to love that, they'll also love that I'm in 9:45 chemistry. Up bright and early, every day of the week.

I'm sitting in the amphitheater, it's this giant lecture hall, waiting to be introduced to the different professors, when this girl sits down right next me, not a seat over, she chose the seat next to me. It was Danny of course, but before she introduced herself, all I could think was, please don't hit on me. After that, we were pretty much together like glue. We're the same major, so we had the same workshops. We got to one workshop, the location was a dance room, all of the other ones were in classrooms. You guessed it, this was the social workshop, the person in charge, who looked like she is still a student here, decided we play a game. A game called community. The premise of this game to not be caught alone when the person in front turns around, the catch being in that group is it has to be a certain number

After her speech, the dean makes a reminder that a student mixer or rather a party will be taking place shortly after this and dismissing the crowd of eager students. Just like that, we're saying our "see you laters," and disappearing behind the brown metal doors of the hallway to change and get ready for this 'party'.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely hope this something you all will want to continue reading, please let me know if that is so. Follow and review, let me know should I keep going, you won't regret it. Till' next time...


End file.
